Criminal Mind drabbles
by LaLinea
Summary: Like the title says. Seven individual drabbles so far. Word Feed, Jediknight654, Buszzzy as a bee, Feed Up ,Hot Gingerbread Cookies, A Simple Hug and the new story; Boys! Enjoy.
1. Word Feud

**A/U: The first of my Criminal Mind's-drabbles. I don't know about the rest of the world but Word Feud is REALLY popular in Sweden right now. Everywhere you turn someone's playing it, me included, hehe. Mostly in Swedish though. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day even if the air was cold outside. Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss were on the road in a black SUV driving to New York. This time there were no gruesome and psychotic killer to catch, instead they were on their way to a conference to talk to students about their work and Rossi about his new book as well. For once, Morgan didn't drive, the night before had got a little too late with a little too many drinks for him wanting to drive. Instead Prentiss was in the driving seat with Rossi besides her reading through his notes. In the backseat Morgan was half asleep listening to his mp3-player while Reid busied himself with his smart phone.<p>

"That's ridiculous!" Reid suddenly exclaimed making Morgan twitch.

"What is?" Rossi looked curiously back at Reid.

"You can't bend a word like that, it's incorrect!" Reid continued to complain.

"Pretty boy, we have no idea what you're talking about." Morgan said as he took off his headphones.

"Word feud!" Reid said as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Word-what?" Prentiss wondered.

"Word feud, it's like scrabble but adapted to play on phones or surf plates. Eeeeveryone's playing it!" Reid gesticulated lively with his hands.

"Um, we're not." Rossi added.

"So why are you so upset then?" Morgan enquired.

"Well the game don't follow the guidelines of the original Scrabble, you can bend and put strange endings on the words that's not usually aloud. My opponent just got a word worth 180 points because of it!" Reid grumbled.

"You're priceless kid!" Morgan laughed making Reid give him a sour look.

"Why don't you play with him Morgan, make him happy with an easy win." Prentiss teased.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Morgan said. "But I might as well do it, I need to get my mind sharp before the seminar."

Reid gave Morgan a quick go-trough of the rules and functions and the game was on. At first Reid seemed to be superior as expected but as time went on and New York were getting closer more and more dissatisfied sounds were coming from Reid's throat.

"Oh come on!" Reid cried out when the car stopped on the parking lot in front of the university.

"You might know all the words in the dictionary but I'm the king of bending words incorrectly." Morgan grinned widely.

"That's not fair…" Reid pouted and looked miserable as they walked towards the main building.

"Don't worry Reid, you will always be our genius." Morgan said as he tossed an arm around the younger agents' shoulders and ruffled his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Please review and make my day!**


	2. JediKnight654

**This idea came to me this morning and I just had to write it down. Poor Reid got to be the victim in this story but I'm confident he will get his revenge in a future drabble. A big thank you to those who read and appreciate my work, it makes me so happy! Now enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JediKnight654<strong>

A big rumble was heard from Morgan's desk or more correctly Morgan's stomach. He looked over at the big clock hanging on the wall. It was lunchtime, finally! He resolutely pushed his paperwork aside and exclaimed.

"Lunch everyone!"

"Yay! " Prentiss stretch her arms up in the air both as a victory sign and to release all the tension she had got after sitting bend over an enormous pile of case files. "Dibs on the Italian restaurant, there is a reeeally cute waiter there!" She grinned widely. Morgan chuckled and showed no objection.

"Are you coming Reid?" Prentiss enquired.

"Uhm, no I don't think so, I have some sandwiches with me." He said evasively still with his back against them, typing something on the computer.

"Come on pretty boy, you need a break just as the rest of us." Morgan went over and leaned onto Reid's desk not paying any attention to the laptop until Reid closed it shut with a nervous look in his big hazel eyes. "I'm fine, you go." He tried to say convincingly but had now awakened the profiler within Morgan who suddenly looked suspicious down at the younger agent. He did however no more attempts to persuade him.

"Let's go get Garcia and JJ." He told Prentiss with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Reid let out a quiet sigh of relief and only left his computer to get some more coffee under the entire time the others were away. When he heard their voices he quickly closed the document and opened a case file. He almost started to believe he hadn't been discovered when Morgan's smooth voice was heard over the bullpen.

"Now or never, by JediKnight654. They were surrounded! Han Solo and Princess Leia were trapped by Darth Vader's storm trooper and just minutes away from being captured. The only thought in Han's mind was; it's now or never! He embraced the beautiful woman before him as he turned her head up and reached down for a kiss he so long had waited for…"

Reid turned around so fast he almost fell off his chair, his face all red and spluttered; "What?..how did?…who?..Garcia!" He looked horrified at the blond who had a most satisfied smile on her lips.

"I always suspected our Junior G-Man had a naughty side to him, but smutty fanfics? You make me so proud!" Her eyes were gleaming as Morgan, Prentiss and JJ made a failing attempt to keep a straight face.

"It's just some fluff…I write other things too.." Reid muttered as Prentiss and Morgan almost cried of suppressed laughter. "It makes me relax."

"There, there, you don't have to be embarrassed." Garcia continued. "I have all kinds of ideas to run by you that you can write! I'm an expert in talking dirty!" The technical analyst dragged Reid from his chair and pulled him all the way up to her lair. The last thing the three remaining and no outburst laughing agent saw before the door closed was Reid with panic in his eyes and clinging with his free hand to the door frame.

* * *

><p><strong>*Giggles* I can SO picture this happen...<strong>


	3. Buszzzy As A Bee?

_**Nice to drabble a little between other stories, especially when you get stuck and need to think about something ells. So what's going on at the BAU-office? Have they been infested with bees? Read on and discover…Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Buszzzy as a bee?<strong>

It was a sunny but freezing cold winter's day just after New Years and everyone was back after their much needed vacation. They had all expected to be flung right into a new case yet there they were sitting by their desks filling out some left-over files since before Christmas.

"What's that buzzing sound?" Prentiss looked up and all confused. "I've heard it all morning!"

"I don't hear anything.." Morgain said.

"Hmm no not right now, but it was just there!" Prentiss now seemed irritated.

"I think you need a break." Morgan chuckled. "Let's go get some coffee."

"Did anyone mention coffee?" Reid immediately raised his head and looked eagerly at the other agents.

"Yeah, come on genius, better hurry up so it won't run out." Morgan winked.

"What a dreadful thought!" Reid said all seriously making both Prentiss and Morgan laugh.

…

There it is again! Prentiss exclaimed on their way back to the bullpen everyone carrying a cup of coffee and a cinnamon bun.

"I think I can hear it too." Reid frowned and looked around them.

"I wonder…" Morgan began to walk towards Hotch's office with a suspicious look on his face, the other two right behind him. The buzzing sound was indeed stronger from inside the room.

"The blinds are down!" Prentiss whispered now more curious than ever.

"Try the door!" Reid poked Morgan eagerly.

"Okay, are you ready?" Morgan asked and got a nod from Reid and Prentiss. "I open on three. One…two…three!" Morgan twisted the doorknob and swung the door wide open leaving them all silent and jaws down at their knees. On the floor were Rossi and Hotch, racing eagerly with tiny cars on a track going round Hotch's desk with a zooming sound.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Hotch asked as he quickly stood up, with a pink shade on his face growing stronger for every second.

"Sorry man!" Morgan tried to keep a straight face but as Prentiss and Reid both started to giggle he was a lost cause.

"I got Jack the car track as a late Christmas present." Rossi smiled.

"We just thought we would try it out first since Jack is with his aunt and grandparents for a week." Even Hotch couldn't refrain from letting out a smile.

"Well the race is on!" Prentiss went into the office reaching for one of the controls.

"Count us in!" Morgan said pulling Reid with him. "Better lock the door this time though. We don't want Strauss surprising us." Morgan said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that it's probably highly unlikely that any of the team would just open the door to Hotch's office without knocking first if they didn't suspect any danger, but humor me this time. =)<strong>_


	4. Feed Up!

_**This short little drabble came from my annoyance over how thin Hotch look in season 7! I really think he should eat more so he'll look a bit healthier. And I just knooow Garcia would agree with me. Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fe(e)d Up!<strong>

A distinct knock was heard on the door to Hotch's office. He looked up from the case files he was reading and noticed blond curls and a bright pink dress outside the door. Garcia? Didn't she take this week off?

"Come in." He said showing a quite puzzled expression when the team's technical analyst walked through the door with a huuuge picnic basket on her arm.

"Good morning Superior boss chief!" A grinning Garcia said as she walked over to the desk and started to take out all sorts of food.

"Ehm, Garcia what are you doing?" Hotch hurried up to remove the files so they wouldn't get stained.

"I can't take this anymore!" She starred gravely right into Hotch's eyes.

"Take what?" Hotch were more confused than ever.

"You have to eat! Ever since you came back from Iraq you've been all skin and bones!"

"I am not!" Hotch tried to protest.

"Oh yes you are, and I have take it as my duty to get you all chunked up again this week!" She resolutely sat a plate down in front of the speechless man. "Eat!"

"But – "

"If you don't start to eat I promise to God I will come home to you as well. E v e r y day!" Garcia looked with a stern face and Hotch knew it was no use to argue. Still he tried once more.

"If we get a case…"

"Then I'll go with you!" She said perky like it was totally obvious.

"You can't do that!"

"Try me…" Was the only thing she said before settling in the armchair in the corner of the office, getting her knitting from her bag, waiting for the Unit Chief of the BAU to finish his first meal of many this week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm a little annoyed as well that I can't get the title right where you change chapters...But at least its right in the title above…What do you think? Do you agree or disagree with me (and Garcia). <strong>_


	5. Hot Gingerbread Cookies

**Hot Gingerbread Cookies  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the monthly meeting at the BAU, when the team together with Strauss went through the cases and the cost connected to them. A real torment if you asked Morgan, who wasn't too happy about yet again been caught explaining how it came that so many kicked in doors went his way. Lucky for him a certain curly and for the month red-haired (it was after all December) technical analyst hurried into the room.<p>

"I am SO sorry!" She looked pleadingly at Strauss and Hotch. "I was baking gingerbread cookies all night yesterday and didn't hear the alarm clock going off this morning! Here I brought you all some!" Garcia placed the red and white-striped tin in the middle of the table. "I'll be right back, have to get my laptop from my office (she didn't dared to say lair in the presence of their Section Chief)."

"I guess we can take a short break until she's back again." Strauss looked quite eagerly at the cookie jar.

"Coffee!" Reid exclaimed and almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried over to the thermos at the end of the room.

"Why am I not surprised…" Emily rolled her eyes making Morgan smirk.

"Hey Pretty boy, take the hole jug over to the table, would you?"

As Garcia reentered the room she was greeted by a deathly silence, shock written in everyone's face as they inspected the cookies closer. Especially Strauss where very intrigued by the one she had in her hand.

"Oh no! I must have brought the wrong one! Those where for me and Kevin! I found the baking tins over the Internet…" Garcia started to ramble as her face had turned into a deep crimson color, matching her hair perfectly.

"I knew you were naughty Baby girl, but this?" Morgan's eyes were twinkling mischievously as he held up his cookie, a gingerbread man and woman in full action. Even Hotch couldn't keep a straight face as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"This position is way better!" JJ showed her cookie and realized a bit late the most personal statement she'd done.

"I think I must have a talk with Will at the Christmas party…" Rossi said and JJ's face pinked up almost as rapidly as Garcia's had. As on cue everyone started to lively discuss the not so innocent pastry and Emily immediately asked Garcia for the homepage's address. The only one who still hadn't said a word was Strauss. In the middle of Reid's long fact-ramble over the ginger breads history, they suddenly heard a loud laugh come from her and she didn't seem to be able to stop. Everyone went quiet, they hadn't seen their overall Supervisor smile in ages none the less laughing!

"I must give some of these to my husband!" Strauss said with tears of laughter in her eyes. Her openly statement made all the others to join in and Morgan whispered secretly to Garcia that she was more than welcome to repeat something similar to this at the next meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: These cookie tins actually do exist and I'm seriously thinking about buying some for a friend of mine as a Christmas present. ;D I hope you enjoyed. Hugs!<strong>


	6. A Simple Hug

_**Not a funny drabble this time. A little angst and much comfort. This is for everyone out there, who just like me, very badly need a hug or two right now. =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Simple Hug<strong>

"A teddy bear?" Rossi watched the soft and cuddly brown thing that just had fallen out from Hotch's go-bag with a puzzled face.

"Mmm…Jake didn't want me to be alone." Hotch answered absentminded as his thoughts went back to a few nights ago.

_He was back in their old house, searching for Haley and Jack. For every door he opened a new one reappeared, if he finally got to the hallway it just went round in circles. He could hear his son's cry for help and Foyett's voice saying over and over again; "You should have made a deal!". The room started to spin, all the voices blended together with his own shouting Jack's name... _

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Hotch had jolted straight up from the bed, the t-shirt clinging to his back drenched in sweat and the sensation of fear still etched inside him.

"Dad?" Beside the bed was Jack in a Spiderman P-J, his big brown eyes filled with worry and uncertainty, clutching his favorite teddy bear. "I'm here dad, don't cry." It was first then Aaron noticed tears running down his cheeks, and that his whole body was trembling.

"Can I sleep in your bed dad? Please?" Hotch nodded, not sure his voice would be able to carry, knowing all too well that Jack were doing this to comfort him more than to be comforted. Jack climbed into the bed and made his way to Aarons lap, wrapping his thin arms around his father's neck. "I'm not going anywhere dad, I will always be with you." Hotch hugged the boy tightly before tucking him in under the cover, amazed over how mature and wise but still innocent his son were.

"I think Teddy should go with you tomorrow daddy." Jack said with a sleepy voice.

"But he's your favorite." Hotch frowned his eyebrows.

"It's okay, you need him more than I." Jack mumbled now almost asleep. Hotch smiled and kissed his son on the forehead before joining him, now much calmer than just a few minutes ago. _So wise and caring. Thanks Haley. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>To everybody who's waiting for the next chapter of "Come little children", I'm so sorry for the long wait, it's been much at work lately and no inspiration. I hope it will all come back to me between Christmas and New Year when it's usually a down period at work. <strong>_

_**Anyway, I'm hoping for nice weather tomorrow at 6 AM, so I can watch Lucia(outside), it's really beautiful! Hugs!**_


	7. Boys!

_**So….this drabble popped up as I was listening to Fredrik Kempe - Vincero, a fellow countryman of mine. A great mix if you ask me(and what a voice!). I thought the song could appeal both to Reid and to Morgan despite of their different taste in music. I suggest you look it up on youtube to fully understand what I mean. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Boys!<strong>

"It's my turn to choose the music!" Reid pouted with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Sorry Pretty Boy, I'm the driver, I get to decide." Morgan smirked as he pressed play and a heavy beat went through the car.

"That's only because you won't let me drive!" Reid yelled over the in his mind unbearable noise and demonstratively turned it off.

"Well I want to get home tonight, not next week!" Morgan rolled his eyes and made the music once more stream from the speakers.

"Are you insinuating that I can't drive? Reid squeaked indignantly and reached for the stereo but got prevented by Morgan's right hand.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm telling the truth…" Morgan continued to argue. _Now I see why the others didn't want to share car with those two! _Emily sighed silently in the backseat. _I will go insane if I have to hear this for 3 more hours!_

"ENOUGH!" The two bickering agents in the front seats immediately went quiet when the raging voice of their co-worker bellowed. "You are worse than siblings who are fighting over a toy!" Prentiss leaned forward to turn off the music, Morgan made a protesting sound but a grim look from the raven woman quickly silenced him.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE but me will touch this radio as from now. Disobey and I will personally see to that you have to do all of my paperwork for a week each."

"But!..." Both Morgan and Reid tried but were efficiently cut off by Prentiss again.  
>"Uhuh! Luckily for you two, I am extremely nice and I think I have something that could appeal to both of you." By that, she connected her own Ipod to the stereo.<p>

"Oooh, Nesson Dorma!" Reid said when the first notes reached their ears.

"Prentiss!" Morgan whined.

"Shut up and listen!

"Oooh, Nice beat!"Morgan said quickly thereafter as the song suddenly speeded up.

"I said you both would like it!" Prentiss said with a smile on her lips.

"Did you know that the original aria is from the Opera Turandot? It's about.."

"Reid, I don't care!" Morgan interrupted.

"But whyyy? You should really see it! I think it's up and running in New York actually."

"I promise Reid, I'll stop the car right now!"

"I'm just saying I think you would like it." Reid said sulkily as the high vibrato of the singer thankfully drowned out the rest of the reinforced argument.

"_Ma il mio mistero e chiuso in me  
><em>

_Il nome mio nessun sapra  
><em>

_No, no, dilegua, o notte  
><em>

_Tramontate, stelle  
><em>

_Tramontate, stelle  
><em>

_All'alba vincero_

_Vincero, vinceroooooo."_

Emily shook her head and rubbed her temples, feeling an inevitable headache surface. _BOYS!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are they not cute? Hehe...Poor Emily though. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
